In the past, light fixtures for installation on vehicles, such as trailers and mobile homes, were equipped with electrical components which had to be connected to the vehicle's wiring by conventional methods, such as by soldering or winding around screws. The use of such methods has proved to be inefficient, both in terms of requiring excess labor time, and also in failing to provide a satisfactory electrical connection.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,535 to Freeman discloses a fixture mounted on a vehicle which is provided with a different means for connecting an electrical lead. Basically, this includes an access opening in the base of the fixture. The access opening is divided by a partion that is configured to vary the width of each portion of the access opening. Connectors are provided on each side of the access opening, and each connector has a flexible leg and a cutting edge at the end of the leg, with each cutting edge extending about half way over each portion of the access opening. A loop of a lead is pushed through either side of the access opening and forces the flexible leg of the connector away from the partion. When the lead loop is pulled back, the cutting edge of the end of the leg of the connector pierces the lead insulation and makes electrical contact with the wire within the lead. Because the partion is configured to vary the width of each side of the access opening, this fixture can accomodate leads of different sizes.